Egyptian
Egyptian is a collection of clothes and accessories made for both female and male avatars, with an Ancient Egypt theme. There are also Housing Items and a tattoo in this set. Gambino Outfitters Tops * Egyptian Black Linen Dress: Allows enough flexibility to "Walk Like an Egyptian." Oh-way-oh. (2,170 Gold) * Egyptian White Linen Dress: Allows enough flexibility to "Walk Like an Egyptian." Oh-way-oh. (2,170 Gold) * Egyptian Ivory Linen Dress: Allows enough flexibility to "Walk Like an Egyptian." Oh-way-oh. (2,170 Gold) * Egyptian Rose Linen Dress: Allows enough flexibility to "Walk Like an Egyptian." Oh-way-oh. (2,170 Gold) * Egyptian Blue Linen Dress: Allows enough flexibility to "Walk Like an Egyptian." Oh-way-oh. (2,170 Gold) * Egyptian Green Linen Dress: Allows enough flexibility to "Walk Like an Egyptian." Oh-way-oh. (2,170 Gold) Bottoms * Egyptian Black Linen Wrap: This fine linen loincloth keeps you cool (and reasonably modest) in the hot Egyptian sun. (1,590 Gold) * Egyptian White Linen Wrap: This fine linen loincloth keeps you cool (and reasonably modest) in the hot Egyptian sun. (1,590 Gold) * Egyptian Ivory Linen Wrap: This fine linen loincloth keeps you cool (and reasonably modest) in the hot Egyptian sun. (1,590 Gold) * Egyptian Rose Linen Wrap: This fine linen loincloth keeps you cool (and reasonably modest) in the hot Egyptian sun. (1,590 Gold) * Egyptian Blue Linen Wrap: This fine linen loincloth keeps you cool (and reasonably modest) in the hot Egyptian sun. (1,590 Gold) * Egyptian Green Linen Wrap: This fine linen loincloth keeps you cool (and reasonably modest) in the hot Egyptian sun. (1,590 Gold) Gambino Hat Rack Wigs * Egyptian Braided Wig: This wig illustrates why Cleopatra was so popular: shiny hair! (2,950 Gold) * Egyptian Braided Wig (Gilded): This wig illustrates why Cleopatra was so popular: shiny hair! (2,950 Gold) * Egyptian Short Wig: Kind of an Egyptian "Prince Valiant" look. (1,250 Gold) * Egyptian Short Wig (Gold Band): Kind of an Egyptian "Prince Valiant" look. (1,250 Gold) H.R. Wesley Hand items * Egyptian Golden Crook: "I am not a crook!" Yes you are! Shut up! (3,690 Gold) * Egyptian Golden Flail: Perfect for whipping your subjects and swatting the horseflies off your back. (3,960 Gold) Barton Jewelers Head accessories * Egyptian Cobra Headband: "This poisonous golden snake will vigilantly guard your forehead against attackers." (2,670 Gold) * Egyptian Crimson Pharaoh's Beard: "Nothing disguises a weak chin like a giant phony goatee." (3,150 Gold) * Egyptian Turquoise Pharaoh's Beard: "Nothing disguises a weak chin like a giant phony goatee." (3,150 Gold) * Egyptian Sapphire Pharaoh's Beard: "Nothing disguises a weak chin like a giant phony goatee." (3,150 Gold) * Egyptian Onyx Pharaoh's Beard: "Nothing disguises a weak chin like a giant phony goatee." (3,150 Gold) Neck, ankle, wrist and arm accessories * Egyptian Crimson Ankh Pendant: The ankh is an ancient symbol of life, immortality, and 1980s goths. (6,850 Gold) * Egyptian Turquoise Ankh Pendant: The ankh is an ancient symbol of life, immortality, and 1980s goths. (6,850 Gold) * Egyptian Sapphire Ankh Pendant: The ankh is an ancient symbol of life, immortality, and 1980s goths. (6,850 Gold) * Egyptian Onyx Ankh Pendant: The ankh is an ancient symbol of life, immortality, and 1980s goths. (6,850 Gold) * Egyptian Gold Anklet (left/right, you can change the side): Can you believe that these things are called "bangles"? Coincidence? (4,150 Gold) * Egyptian Gold Armlet (left/right, you can change the side): The upper arm has long been neglected in the fashion world, unless you count tough-guy anchor tattoos as fashion. (3,510 Gold) * Egyptian Gold Bracelet (left/right, you can change the side): These thick gold bracelets are pretty heavy, but who needs to lift your arms when you're rich? (4,150 Gold) Other accessories * Egyptian Feather Fan (you can change the hand you're keeping it on): The best way to beat the heat in the days before air conditioning. Also a great way to beat your servants when you can't reach your flail. (1,220 Gold) * Egyptian Gold Skinny Scarab pin: A shining representation of a small beetle, worshipped for its tendency to roll up big spheres of dung. (5,120 Gold) * Egyptian Gold Chubby Scarab pin: A slightly "huskier" version of the Scarab Pin. Stylish and flattering; makes you look lean by comparison! (12,210 Gold) The Faktori Wall And Floor Tiles *Egyptian Wallpaper Tile: Thousands of years of culture, the rise and fall of great kings and queens... all in one wallpaper! Make sure you take advantage of this great offer! (150 Gold) *Egyptian Floor Tile: Floor tile fashioned from slate. Perfect for hiding booby traps to protect your body for thousands of years after you've passed away. (395 Gold) Wall Furnishings *Egyptian Hieroglyphic Wallstone: These pictures tell the story of a Gaian, who is about to buy this wallstone. (1,400 Gold) *Egyptian Papyrus Scroll 1: My hieroglyphics are a little rusty, but I think that scroll just called me a "mummy%$&#er". (550 Gold) *Egyptian Papyrus Scroll 2: If you knew what this scroll said, you probably wouldn't buy it. (550 Gold) *Egyptian Papyrus Scroll 3: An ancient Egyptian motivational poster. *Egyptian Papyrus Scroll 4: Sheesh, I didn't even know they had a hieroglyph for that word. That's just filthy. (550 Gold) *Egyptian Secret Passage: What? You don't have a secret passage in your house? Laaaaame. (300 Gold) *Egyptian Wooden Secret Passage: Where does this thing lead? It could be a passage to the hidden treasure of some pharaoh! Or it could go to the laundry room. (100 Gold) *Egyptian Golden Secret Passage: No house is complete without a secret passage. (3,000 Gold) *Egyptian Tomb Entrance: Decorate your home like an ancient tomb! Everyone is doing it! (1,225 Gold) *Egyptian Light Tomb Entrance: You'll get a heck of a workout just trying to get this thing open. (1,225 Gold) Floor Furnishings *Egyptian Bastet Statue: Your very own statue of the popular goddess Bastet. (2,100 Gold) *Egyptian Olive Bed: You'll sleep like a mummy in this lavish Egyptian bed! Except without the part where your brain gets taken through your nose. (1,900 Gold) *Egyptian Red Bed: You'll sleep like a mummy in this lavish Egyptian bed! Except without the part where your brain gets taken through your nose. (1,900 Gold) *Egyptian Golden Bed: You'll sleep like a mummy in this lavish Egyptian bed! Except without the part where your brain gets taken through your nose. (5,900 Gold) *Egyptian Purple Bed: You'll sleep like a mummy in this lavish Egyptian bed! Except without the part where your brain gets taken through your nose. (1,900 Gold) *Egyptian Silver Chair: A throne strong enough for a king, but pH balanced for a pharaoh! (1,150 Gold) *Egyptian Golden Chair: A throne strong enough for a king, but pH balanced for a pharaoh! (4,300 Gold) *Egyptian Golden Chariot: Chariots like this were used in the earliest form of ghostriding. (4,900 Gold) *Egyptian Cup: Laugh at your friends as they spill drinks all over themselves while trying to use this historically accurate Egyptian-style cup! (405 Gold) *Egyptian Minipalm: This tree brings refreshing shade to the sun-scorched sands of your living room. (255 Gold) *Egyptian Midpalm: Make your own oasis! Ugh, I just got "Wonderwall" stuck in my head. (305 Gold) *Egyptian Silver Pharaoh Statue: A wonderfully detailed rendition of a seated Egyptian King, plated in silver. (1,000 Gold) *Egyptian Golden Pharaoh Statue: A wonderfully detailed rendition of a seated Egyptian King, plated in gold. (5,000 Gold) *Egyptian Sphinx Golden: Possibly the most historically significant floorpiece you will ever own. (4,900 Gold) *Egyptian Sphinx Wooden: Possibly the most historically significant floorpiece you will ever own. (1,400 Gold) *Egyptian Sphinx Dark: Possibly the most historically significant floorpiece you will ever own. (1,400 Gold) *Egyptian Sphinx Stone: Possibly the most historically significant floorpiece you will ever own. (1,400 Gold) *Egyptian Silver Table: Sure, a giant metal table is a little heavy... but it's so shiny! (1,900 Gold) *Egyptian Golden Table: Maybe a solid-gold coffee table is a little too ostentatious. Oh, did I say "ostentatious?" I mean "awesome." (4,900 Gold) *Egyptian Decorative Vase: Your mummy would approve of this vase. (355 Gold) Exchange Inks *Ankh Back Tattoo: The symbol for life... meaning you carry yours on your back. (5 Gold Ink and 200 Gold)